1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to workpiece inspecting devices, and particularly, to a workpiece inspecting device used for inspecting a workpiece without deforming the workpiece.
2. Description of the Related Art
Inspection of a workpiece is an important processing step in the overall manufacturing process for guaranteeing the quality of the workpiece. However, due to the complex shape and the degree of high precision needed to inspect the workpiece, it is difficult to position and measure a workpiece in an inspecting device. Thus, multiple locating structures, such as catches or buckles, are employed to position and firmly hold the workpiece in place before inspection. Unfortunately, the catches and buckles may deform or damage the workpiece during the inspection process.
Therefore, it is desired to design a workpiece inspecting device used for inspecting a workpiece without deforming the workpiece.